Applications of a handwriting display device with handwriting display function are more and more wide-ranging at present. Conventional handwriting display device usually includes a handwriting region and a display region independent from each other. When in use, a user firstly inputs content in the handwriting region, a recognition unit of the handwriting display device recognizes the content inputted in the handwriting region into standard text, and then, the standard text is displayed in the display region. When using this handwriting display device, the user's eyes needs to be constantly switched between the handwriting region and the display region, to view the displayed result while viewing the content of the input. In this way, use efficiency of the conventional handwriting display device is relatively low.